The Kunoichi Of Fire
by Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne
Summary: This will be mostly a Kailee(fem!Kai) adjusting to the bounty and 3 new 'brothers. Possible romance but mostly family/adventure. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was going to end my other Ninjago story as it was, but then I thought back to when all the stories I have read have done that, and just can't make you feel that way. Set on the bounty, here Nya will be older than Kailee, Because I want a little sister story except for one person, and a Nya and Jay pairing. Sooooo here. Enjoy! **

**Ages**

**Cole 18**

**Zane 19**

**Jay 18**

**Nya 18**

**Kailee 15**

**This will be a starter chapter, just about the boys thoughts, next chapter will be a story.**

**(*^^*)**

Cole

It's been three weeks since Kailee has joined this team, and I know nothing. Nothing. Nada. I don't know her age, parents names, skill set, hometown, job, relationship, even age! All I know is she is quick tempered, annoying, rash, bold, hates blue, and is..is caring and sweet and pretty. But I could do without the threats. Those I do not enjoy. At all.

**(*^^*)**

Jay

What do I think about Kailee? Well for one thing, she's AWESOME! She likes video games, superheroes (She says we're like them, now), she's fierce, maybe a little bit scary, but aside from that, I really don't know much about her. I mean, she's like a little sister to me, and I trust her, I really do, but her past is still a mystery. I just really wanna know more about her...

W

**(*^^*)**

Zane

What are my thoughts on Kailee? She is a fine warrior, with many skills, though I can sense that she can still not trust our team, for she tells us none of her history, and cares not much for the safety of her sister than herself or the team. She does not listen much to Sensei's teaching and prefers to go in solo while on missions. Though she is not very trusting, I can see she cares for us all very much so, and to me, is considered family.


	2. Chapter 2

be because even though I an a trained kunoichi, it doesn't mean I can't get cold. Cole POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ And that would be the end of my beautiful dreams in the land of cake. Stupid 6am training. The alarm raises protest from the ninja of iceon the bed across from me and the ninja of lightning on the bed above me. Yep. We all share a room. Everyone. That would include the 15 year old Kunoichi of Fire, who, surprisingly, has mad no noise or movement so far. This is concerning. No cursing the sun, no smashing the alarm. Nothing. This is very, very bad. "Hey guys?" I ask, suddenly very awake. "Whaaaat?" Replies a very unhappy Jay. "Where's Kailee?" At this, both of my 'brothers' straighten up, Zane being the first to respond. "I have not seen her since dinner last night, what about you, Jay?" "Me either." _Well that's great! _I think to myself, "We have to find her. Now! Spread out!" We all get dressed and head out, Jay in the hanger and living room, Zane in the hanger and cafeteria, and I went to the basement. We all met 20 minutes later in the living room. "You guys find anything" I questioned, "Nope" "I have found nothing" "Well great!" "Wait!" Jay screamed, "What is it Jay?" Zane asked. "We didn't check the deck!"

Kailee POV

After dinner, I head onto the island where we parked the bounty. Once on land, I head into the jungle, where, through my life, I have come to know as my only true home, where I can just think about anything, where I can hide, camouflage. After I have traveled for about 4 hours, I come to the tallest tree here, and climb. I climb and the tears come to my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

One year. One year since they died. One year since I stood helpless and watched. One year of hate and self loathing. Huh. Never thought I'd see myself here. I begin to get cold, so I decide to head back to the bounty. By the time I get back, It's already about 3 in the morning, so I decide to wait on the deck and train until practice starts at 6. I start with a spinjitzu obstacle course, then move to acrobatics, which I excel at, and weights, where I do not excel at, due to the fact that I can't be as strong as the boys. At around 5:30, I begin to yet tired, so I decide to rest few minutes near the railing.

Well, that's all for now. Don't be mad I said this will be short. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cole POV

Jay, Zane, and I had just reached the deck, when I said "Fan out guys, search everywhere!" . We all went our separate ways, when I head Jay yell "Over here, I found her, she's asleep!" "Great job, Jay." I reply, heading over. "should we wake her up?" Zane asks ."proably, or she'll be late for training." "she has trained for now. "At this voice, I am suprized, but get over my self quickly enough to bow with my brothers while saying "Good morning, Sensei Wu" "Good morning, boys, and as I said before, she has trained enough for today, while you have not. 10 laps, go!"

Nya POV

I start heading to the deck, where sensei called me, to pick up Kailee. She was apparently sleeping there, but I am not that concerned, for when we where kids, she would usually sleep outside when she was troubled, and given the one year anniversary of our parents deaths, this would be expected. I knew thing no one else on the ship knew about my little sister, such as how you always have to alert her of you presence before you come nearer, even in sleep. "Kailee" I say, while coming towards her. "Wake up." She starts awake, none to pleased, may I add.

Kailee POV

_Running. I'm running for my life. Faster, faster, caught. _"Kailee" I hear my name, waking me from my drea-nightmare. "Wake up." It's Nya's voice, I realize as I begin to wake. "N-Nya?" "Hey Kails, quite the nap you took there, in one of the weirdest places so far." "Huh, yeah. Wait! What time is it?" "It's 6:15, don't worry, you're excused from morning training, according to Sensei." At this I am relieved, mostly because I'm starving, and also because the last thing I needed at the time was to face the wrath of Sensei Wu. "Great, thanks Nya. I'll go get ready to go into the village with the guys later." I start leaving as I notice the guys turn the corner of the bounty, doing laps. I smirk, and continue down. Once I reach the room, I head to the showers, take a shower, brush my hair and teeth, and head into the kitchen just wearing my towel, because the guys and Sensei are training, and Nya doesn't mind. I start making breakfast when I hear Cole call my name "Kailee?" _Well damn..._


End file.
